


Erotyczne fantazje 18

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 18

Ruby nigdy nie czuła się tak pełna jak w momencie, kiedy była nadziewana na dwa członki sióstr Schnee. Wchodziły w nią na przemian, szybkimi ruchami, zagłębiając się w jej ciało i penetrując ją, nie dając chwili wytchnienia.

Ciasnota szparek Ruby sprawiła, że obie siostry nie potrzebowały dużo czasu.  
Weiss i Winter zmusiły młodszą łowczynie do najbardziej intensywnego orgazmu, jaki w swoim całym życiu przeżyła. Fala rozkoszy objęła ciało Ruby, od stóp do głów.

Chwilę potem poczuła jak jej dwa ciasne otwory, stają się pełne od gęstego i ciepłego nasienia obu sióstr.

Gdy Weiss razem z Winter, wyszły z niej, nasienia zaczęły wyciekać z tyłka i cipki Ruby strumieniami.


End file.
